As Maldições Imperdoáveis
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Harry tinha medo antes. De todas as três. E, uma a uma, elas se tornaram toleráveis.
1. Imperius

**Imperius**

* * *

><p>"O horror visível tem menos poder sobre a alma do que o horror imaginado".<p>

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ARRY SEMPRE TIVERA MEDO DO CONTROLE. Seu tio, Vernon, sempre gostara de estar no controle – ele realmente apreciava. Harry, por outro lado, odiava o fato. O controle nas mãos de seus tios significava, em geral, infelicidade.

Não para os Dursley; mas para o pequeno Harry. E, junto à infelicidade, vinha à dor acompanhada de bom grado pelo sofrimento. O pequeno Harry não queria fazer coisas que somente aberrações faziam – como sua tia Petúnia tão bem frisava. Ele não queria e, ao mesmo, ele queria.

Nesses momentos, onde _mágicas _aconteciam, Harry conseguia se imaginar no controle de tudo. Ele poderia fazer seu cabelo crescer, coisas encolherem, poderia voar. E seus tios pareciam apavorados pelo mínimo pensamento do fato. Então, Harry sabia que estava no controle.

Mais tarde, anos mais tarde, Harry encontraria outro significado para _"controle"_. Não era infelicidade, não era dor e nem mesmo sofrimento. O controle, porém, também não vinha tingido de alegria e coelhinhos saltitantes. Trazia um gosto amargo à boca... Antecipação? Ou era pena aquilo?

Depois disso, Harry decidiu que seria tolice ter medo do controle. Seus tios não mais o controlavam, bem como não era felicidade pelo poder, ou pena pelos que tinham medo.

E, assim, o pequeno Harry simplesmente expulsou a Maldição Imperius de sua mente.


	2. Cruciatus

**Cruciatus**

* * *

><p>"Lamentar uma dor passada no presente, é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente".<p>

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ARRY SEMPRE TIVERA MEDO DA DOR. Quando menor, encolhido em seu armário embaixo das escadas, ele tinha medo de que algum morreria de tanto sentir dor pelas surras do tio Vernon. Tinha medo de morrer por sentir tanta, mas tanta, dor, que seu coração desistisse bem como ele tinha desistido de tentar ser feliz.

Todavia, nenhuma dor foi suficiente para apagar Harry – nem mesmo nas poucas vezes em que _ele _desistia, mas não seu coração. Alguns anos depois – após o pequeno aprender a se comportar como os tios queriam e as surras ficarem suportáveis -, o pequeno Harry temeu morrer por dores emocionais. Ele temeu, com toda sua virtude.

Ele não queria ser chamado de aberração, nem de "garoto". Seu nome era Harry e seu sobrenome era Potter – não "monstro". Durante algum tempo, ele desejou, desejou e desejou que tivesse desistido no meio de uma surra. Então, ele não teria que sentir somente as físicas, mas também as dores emocionais.

A desistência nunca veio. Mesmo quando aceitou que a última coisa que sentiria seria a dor de ter veneno de basilisco correndo pelas veias, ou, talvez, um dementador sugando sua alma de seu corpo. E, por alguma razão, sua mente recusou-se a desistir ao sentir a Cruciatus.

E, então, Harry decidiu que se sua mente consciente podia superar a Maldição Cruciatus, ele também poderia escapar de outras dores. Não que porque não doessem, mas porque ele não tinha mais medo de senti-las. Bem como sentiu naquela noite no cemitério, e, sem desistir com muitas vezes pensara em sua vida, viveu.


	3. Avada Kedavra

**Avada Kedavra**

* * *

><p>"A morte parece menos terrível quando se está cansado".<p>

_Simone de Beauvoir_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>ARRY SEMPRE TIVERA MEDO DA MORTE. Tinha medo de morrer sozinho em seu armário escuro, sem ter conhecido o mundo, nem ninguém que gostasse dele. A ideia de falecer soltando um suspiro de angústia também o deixava inquieto.

Harry desejava, principalmente, morrer quando bem, bem velhinho, sentasse-se em uma cadeira de balanço, fechasse os olhos e descansasse finalmente. Entretanto, através da agonia e da infelicidade que fora sua infância, seu desejo às vezes era obscurecido pela incrível vontade de dormir e nunca mais acordar.

Talvez, somente, ignorar o mundo como ele o ignorara e sonhar. Sonhar como se não houvesse tristezas nem sofrimento. E, se morresse, Harry sabia que sonharia para sempre.

Mas ainda temia. Afinal, o que o deixara no mar de infortúnios e esquisitices que era viver com seus tios e primo, fora a morte de seus pais. _Acidente de carro_, dissera tia Petúnia, tão convicta de que sua mentira seria o suficiente para sanar sua curiosidade.

Ainda assim, o pequeno Harry se encontrava curioso sobre o assunto. Por que _ele _tinha que sobreviver, quando seus pais aceitaram a morte? A partir desse pensamento, o medo se tornou não somente em medo, mas também fascínio.

O fascínio, porém, sumiu ao ver a aranha morte na bancada de Moody. Ele não queria olhar para ali, muito menos ouvir o professor dizendo que ele fora o único a sobreviver. Seus pais não tinham, mas ele tinha. Assim como, alguns meses depois, Cedrico não tinha. Mas, novamente, ele tinha.

E o medo virou pavor ao ver Sirius passando pelo véu. Durante os poucos momentos de ódio dirigidos à Bellatrix, Harry se permitiu esquecer-se desse medo e buscar a vingança. No seu quarto, sozinho, ele tinha que admitir que o que mais o apavorava era morrer.

Não de dor, não de doenças ou homicídio. Somente _morrer_.

Entretanto, caminhou sem tremer em direção à floresta. Viu o jato de luz verde que era a Maldição da Morte vir em sua direção com todos os poros de seu corpo dizendo-o para se abaixar, encolher-se em uma bola e tremer, apavorado. E não o fez.

Aliás, ele ainda tinha medo ao abrir os olhos e ver uma imensa luz branca. Ao voltar, entretanto, Harry percebeu uma coisa preciosa. Ele não tinha medo da morte. Nem de morrer.

Ele tinha medo de ver alguém partir, como vira outros conhecidos e familiares seus fazerem. Sonhando para sempre enquanto ele dormia e acordava diariamente.


End file.
